


Вспомни меня

by fytbolistka, WTFHawkeye2018



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFHawkeye2018/pseuds/WTFHawkeye2018
Summary: Амнезия для супергероя - меньшее из зол. Ты всё ещё жив, руки-ноги целы и даже функционируют, ты не вовлечён в огромную адскую войну, не зомби, не дьявол, не замаскированный скрулл. Круто же, правда? Ну и амнезия вроде как обратима.Клинт не узнает её.





	Вспомни меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remember Me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869513) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



Амнезия для супергероя — меньшее из зол. Ты всё ещё жив, руки-ноги целы и даже работают, ты не вовлечён в огромную адскую войну, не зомби, не дьявол, не замаскированный скрулл. Круто же, правда? Ну и амнезия вроде как обратима.

  
Клинт не узнает её.   
  
Кейт понимает, что тут нет ничего личного. Потому что Клинт не узнаёт ни Чёрную Вдову, ни бывшую жену, ни, к примеру, Капитана Америка. Он даже не узнаёт Лаки, так что Кейт знает, что тут нет ничего личного: не то чтобы Клинт сортировал воспоминания и выбирал, кого и что забыть, а что помнить. Он забыл всё: цирк, брата-суперзлодея и их еженедельные марафоны с кино и пиццей, которые не были свиданиями, потому что они не встречались. Не то чтобы Клинт просил: «Хей, как думаешь, сможешь врезать мне так сильно, что я окажусь в коме, а когда очнусь, то даже не буду знать, как меня зовут? Выйдет круто». Кейт было бы куда проще объяснить свою злость, будь всё именно так.

  
По крайней мере, Клинт может говорить и ходить, и помнит основы: как считать, писать, читать, так что он не забыл абсолютно всё. Мышечная память восхитительна, потому что, когда Клинт вскидывает лук, он всё ещё помнит, как стрелять. Если бы он не мог стрелять, Кейт точно врезала бы ему. По яйцам. И это было бы несправедливо по отношению к этому Клинту, потому что этот Клинт не виноват в том, что прежний Клинт был идиотом и постоянно получал удары по голове. Этот Клинт хотя бы начинает носить шлем. (Кейт ненавидит, всем сердцем ненавидит думать об этом так. Это Клинт, её Клинт. Деление на прошедшее и настоящее время помогает сориентироваться. От этого ей кажется, что Клинт умер, и Кейт уверена, что на самом деле слетит с катушек, если продолжит так об этом думать.)

  
У неё есть ключ, и кажется, что он у неё уже целую вечность. Но Кейт продолжает звонить и ждёт, пока Клинт сам не откроет дверь. Под его глазами по-прежнему синяки, появилось несколько новых шрамов. Он узнает её. Что же, по крайней мере, у него до сих пор хорошая память на имена и лица. (Ха! Как вам? Хорошая память. У человека с амнезией.)  
  
Боже, Клинт должен вернуться как можно скорее, чтобы она перестала быть единственным Хоукаем. И он бы забрал обратно своё дурацкое чувство юмора.  
  
— Кейт? — Никаких прозвищ. Этот Клинт не использует прозвища. Кейт скучает по ним, как по Кейси, которая заплетала ей волосы, или по маме, которая пела ей колыбельные.  
  
Лаки высовывается из-за ноги Клинта и смотрит на неё своим печальным и влажным взглядом. Это даёт Кейт опору.

  
— По субботам мы смотрим кино. Ну, если нет работы, — Кейт задерживает дыхание. Она не улыбается, потому что ненавидит улыбаться, когда у неё нет настроения, но она пытается вспомнить, какой была Кейси, как легко было быть дружелюбной.   
  
— У тебя же нет планов?  
  
— Это очередной способ заставить меня всё вспомнить? — Клинт очевидно устал. — Они уже всё испробовали.  
  
Даже магию. Кейт знает: просила Билли о том же.  
  
Она пожимает плечами:  
  
— Да нет. Просто посмотрим кино. Ну, ты знаешь. Снова узнаем друг друга. Посмотрим,  
получится ли у нас стать друзьями.  
  
Клинт смотрит на неё настороженно. Кейт уже не может вспомнить то время, когда Клинт ей не доверял. У них была эта связь, партнёрство, то, что Кейт видела у Стива и Баки. Связь, благодаря которой, даже когда вся команда считала её план сумасшедшим, Клинт просто действовал согласно плану. Теперь этого доверия нет, и Кейт хочется плакать.  
  
— Что ж, почему нет, — вздыхает Клинт, распахивая дверь. — Надеюсь, ты знаешь, как пользоваться этим идиотским пультом. Тут слишком много кнопок.   
  
Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, думает Кейт и держится за эту мысль, пока ей не  
удаётся улыбнуться.  
  
— Конечно знаю.


End file.
